Historys Strongest Disciple's!
by spearcell96
Summary: Notes: I'd like to give my thanks and props to Yurei king since I use most of the ideas he had for pairing and also thank my for letting my use them even though it not how I thought the story will turn out. Short summary: In all of the whole wide world history has told that Ryozanpaku hold the strongest Master. This is a story about their Disciple. Rated T may turn into M later on.
1. Chapter 1 Master Apachai

Disclaimer: the only thing I own are the clothes my back, the money in my account, and the sad knowledge of knowing this will never happen.

* * *

The market place was crowded on the warm Friday afternoon, many people moved through the gathering of carts and stalls, either stopping to examine the produce or simply rushing through on their way to their chosen destination.

It is on this day that a young boy was happily walking next to his mother. The boy was dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt with blue shorts, his dark brown hair was ruffled and stuck out in random directions and his brown eyes gazed around him with a sense of wonder most children have.

His mother was fairly tall with a healthy figure and looked several years younger than her real age. Her hair and eyes were the same as her son's, only hers was a little more tamed in fashion. It parted neatly above her forehead with a lock falling between her eyes and a small ponytail in the back.

A sack of groceries was held in her left hand while the boy's hand was held in her right. They stopped at a vendor selling fresh tomatoes and the vendor looked up and smiled warmly. "Saori, it's good to see you again," he greeted her. "And little Kenichi too, how are you both?"

"We're doing fine Gin," Saori said, letting go of Kenichi's hand to pluck a tomato from a basket. "How's business?"

"As good as I could hope for," Gin said, laughing as he pulled one of the tomatoes and took a bite. "I had a good harvest this year and I'm sharing it with all who stop by. For a small price of course."

While the two adults shared a pleasant conversation, Kenichi was letting his eyes wander across all the sights presented by the people wandering the market. It was then that he heard the faint sound of a dog barking and of course, his natural compulsion to find the "doggy" led him to wandering away while his mother was still distracted.

He followed the dog's barking father down the street until it led him to a small alley. The closer he got the easier it was to hear the sound, and another of a girl crying. Moving a little faster Kenichi turned the corner and saw a girl on the ground while a dog and a cat faced off.

The dog was a pit bull, barking and bearing its teeth at a little black cat with its hackles raised and hissing at the much larger animal. The girl was dressed in a schoolgirl uniform with fiery red hair and aqua green eyes.

"Noir get back," the girl cried but the cat ignored her, standing firm between the dog and her master. The dog inched closer and stuck its nose within range of the feline's claws. The resulting scratch to the nose ended up with the dog retreating slightly, whining, only to come back snarling. "NOIR!"

Just as the jaws were about to hit the cat, Kenichi tackled it, sending it off to the side only barely, the jaws snapping just to the right of the black cat. "Are you okay?" he asked the girl, but she was too stunned to speak. Just where had this guy come from? "Get your cat and run," he shouted, turning back to face the dog while keeping himself between it and the girl.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked but Kenichi just looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm protecting you," he said. It was at that moment the dog charged and Kenichi closed his eyes, waiting for the pain...but it never came.

"Apa? That was close, are you two alright?" The boy lowered his arms he'd had up to guard his face to see the dog dangling by a hand latched to the scruff of its neck. Both boy and girl looked up to find the smiling face of... a tell man with a bronze skin and purple hair looking down on them as the dog twisted it head to bite him only to get a light tap on the head stopping it.

"You should stop doing that or you'll hurt people." the tall man in a yellow tank top and red short's said looking down at the dog like it could understand him, much to the boy and girl's confusing the dog bark back at him causing the unknown giant to blink a few time before frowning slightly.

"Even if you don't like cat's that no reason to attack them... now go say your sorry." The man said sitting the dog down and watching it walk over to Kenichi and the red hair girl who both tensed only to blink in shock at it stopping in front of the cat Noir, sitting down, and then began barking softly at the cat whose ear's perk up before sitting down too and meowing back, (_What the hack, are they... getting along now!?_) the girl and Kenichi thought sweating dropping at the sight before them as the giant man kneel down petting animal's on the head. causing them to purr happily.

"See isn't this better then fighting? Now you can go home knowing you made a good friend's." the man grinned somehow bring a smile to the two kid, it was at that point he look at the two kid's in front in of him.

"Apa!? Now that Apachai think about it, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting home?" he ask and two could only guess his name was Apachi, hearing this the girl jump up at realizing he was right and kenichi's eye's widen.

"Oh no! I ran off so fast I didn't tell my Mom where I was going, she going to be really worry now!" Kenichi gasp.

"Yeah and I have to get back home before the others worry about me too." the girl added right after that both of them felt a gust of wind sweep them off their feet and realize Apachai had pick them up with the cat Nori.

"Apachai help, you point the way and Apachai take you there..." Apachai said surprising them but the girl and Kenichi quick gain a grin on their face as Apachai look back down at the pit bull.

"Remember, be nice to cat's from now on okay?" Apachai told the dog and got a bark and nodded back causing the girl and Kenichi to sweat drop. "It still weird that he can talk to animaAAAAAAAAGH!" she scream as they take off into the sky leading the girl to look down and gasp at seeing how high he jump.

"YAHOOOOHOHO!" she cheer as he landed on a roof top and jump up into the sky and turn to where she was pointing to where she wanted to go, neither the girl nor Apachai notice that Kenichi had pass out from the first jump. Hopping from roof top to roof top Apachai finally landed in front of a building and sit them down though Kenichi was still pass out from the trip.

"What a wuss..." she mutter hitting on the head to wake up the boy.

"What- what happen did we die!?" he ask frantically looking left and right only to get hit on the head again by the girl.

"Do it look like we're dead? No we're at my place." she snapped causing him to finch at the red head, (_This girl is scary..._) Kenichi though before noticing she had look away with a blush on his face.

"Anyway I... I wanted to thank... you for trying to save me and my cat." the girl said holding Nori in her arm's. Kenichi look at the girl an shock before a smile came to his face, (_Eh!? Even though she can be scary, she does have a cute side too._) Kenichi thought.

"Glad I could help, by the way I'm Kenichi." he said holding out a hand, the girl smile back as she take it.

"And I'm Kisara." she said shaking hand's.

"Apa? Apachai help out too..." Apachai stated grinning as he didn't want to be left out of the thank you's. Kenichi and Kisara laugh as they turn to the giant man.

"That right you did, thank you Apachai-san." Kisara said, Kenichi smile at the two but stop at seeing Kisara sigh as her smile drop.

"But I wouldn't needed help if I hadn't been so scare, some time's I wish I was a boy so that was I could be strong." Kisara said getting a frown out of Kenichi.

"Don't say that, just because your a girl doesn't mean you can't be strong. In fact I just saw a girl who was so strong she could beat up grown men! So you can become stronger just like her!" Kenichi stated with the almost believing look in his eye's surprising Kisara as Apachai spoke up.

"That right, Apachai seen lot's of strong girl's and Apachai even know one who scary strong! You can become stronger if you try." Apachai added bring a smile to her face at finally having people say such thing's to her, however it was at that moment Kenichi notice how dark it got.

"On no! It's this dark now!? My Mom must be worry sick!" Kenichi cried causing Kisara to blink a few time and laugh as she watch Apachai pick him up.

"Apa. Don't worry, Apachai take you home." Apachai stated standing up and getting a gasp out of Kenichi.

"Okay but let take this sloOOOOOOOOW!" kenichi voice was heard loudly as Apachai flew them off into the distends with Kisara looking on in amusement.

"He really is a wuss... but I like him.". Kisara said with a smile before walking into her home.

* * *

Outside the Shihamara, the giant call Apachai landed just a few feet from the door steps holding Kenichi who had pass out again as a bird landed on his left shoulder.

"Apa. Is this it?" Apachai ask looking at the bird that chirp back at him.

"Really thank." Apachai said thanking the bird that show him how to get to Kenichi's home and watch it fly away. Looking down at Kenichi Apachai lightly shake him awake.

"Uhhh, what happen...? Ack! I pass out again!" Kenichi cried as Apachai set him down. "At this rate I'll never learn how to fight like that girl from before." Kenichi exclaimed causing Apachai's ear's to twitch at hearing that.

"You want to learn how to fight?" he ask kneeling down and causing Kenichi to look up at him.

"Yeah, earlier I saw this amazing girl beat up a bunch of guys for picking on this old lady and thought to myself. I'd like to do that too. Fight to keep others safe." Kenichi said looking away, Aparchai look at the boy for a moment more before pointing to his self and smiling.

"Apapa, if you want Apachai can teach you how to fight using Muay Thai." Apachai told Kenichi who look back at him with wide eye's.

"You can?" Kenichi gasp as he nodded.

"Apachai never had a Disciple before, so Kenichi will be Apachai's first Disciple." Apachai said rather happy about getting a student to teach and Kenichi couldn't have had his grin go any wider.

"Great! We got to ask my Mom and Dad first but I'm sure I can get them to say yes!" Kenichi quickly said dragging Apachi behind him by the hand never knowing where this would lead him.

* * *

There the first chapter so tell me what you think. One thing I got to say about this mange is that I always thought the whole Apachi can talk to animals was a bit much but it work for my story so I can't complain.


	2. Chapter 2 Miu

Disclaimer: the only thing I own are the clothes my back, the money in my account, and the sad knowledge of knowing this will never happen.

* * *

In the early morning a young man was walking down the street, headed for another day of high school. The teen was dressed in his school's uniform, a blue jacket buttoned closed over a white shirt, matching slacks and sneakers. A brown book bag was slung over one shoulder, the strap reaching across his chest and in his hand was a book titled "How to Make Friends."

"Oh man," he moaned. "I must have read this a dozen times and I still don't get it." Suddenly he paused and glanced at his watch. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late again!"

He stowed his book in his bag and began running. As he passed a house he noticed a small garden filled with blooming flowers and smiled slightly. So distracted was he that he failed to notice the girl right in front of him. His forward motion was suddenly halted by a combination of his hand slamming into his chin and a leg kicking his feet out from under him. Rendered momentarily horizontal the teen had just enough time to register the blue sky above him (_Oh crap!_) he thought before his head violently collided with the concrete below.

Ah! I'm so sorry." It was ease to get pass the pain from the fall as he had been through worse, looking up to Kenichi saw a girl kneeling over him. The girl had golden blonde hair tied in a back in a braid, a lone length hanging in front of her forehead and sapphire blue eyes gazing at him full of worry from behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

"Wait, what the heck was that?" he yelled, turning to face the blonde. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry my body just reacted," she said. "Besides you're supposed to throw someone if they're sneaking up on you, that's the first thing I learned."

('_Is she an assassin or something?_) He thought, but then he glanced down and saw all his books scattered on the ground around him. "Oh no," he groaned, going about retrieving them. Unknown to him the girl had frozen momentarily, her eyes focused on the only accessory he wore, a yin-yang pin attached to his collar. She shook it off before he could notice and the girl offered a hand to the boy. "It's fine, I'm Kenichi Shirahama. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I just transferred to your school actually," she answered. Kenichi gave the her a look over and realized she was dressed in the female uniform for his own school. This also revealed that she was also very well endowed for her age. Shaking off the urge to ogle the beauty, Kenichi instead focused on the girl answer. "Where did you transfer from?"

"Well I went to Shouchiku Gakuen together for a bit," she said.

(_That's a pretty prestigious school,_) Kenichi thought. (_Why would they go from a place like that to a small place like mine?_) The freshman was about to voice his question when he suddenly remembered why he'd been running in the first place. "Gah! Oh no, we're gonna be late!" He gasp and turned to her surprised looks and smiled apologetically. "You'll most likely have to go to see the principle first. I need to hurry up or I'm gonna get detention again, good luck!"

His parting given the brunette began to run, praying he made it in time. Kenichi waved to Miu briefly before turning a corner and continuing on. _'Let's just hope the old man's feeling lenient today,' _he thought, though as Kenichi ran off he never notice the way she staring at him as he ran away.

"That running style, that not the way a normal person would run."

* * *

"One minute to spare, you were almost late." the teacher said looking at Kenichi with a stern expression causing Kenichi to sweat drop at the bald teacher before he sigh.

"I should make you wait outside but even if barely, you were still made it on time so come in and be careful next time." the teacher said letting Kenichi pass into the class room who bow gratefully before heading to a free seat.

"Thank god~~~" Kenichi moan getting into a desk and resting his head on the table, the only reason he made it all was because he had added some boost to his running speed and said boost came from a certain teacher of his that he hadn't seen in little more than a year now.

"Now class I would everyone to meet a new student Miu Furinji." the teacher said as the blond pony tail girl walk up to the front of the class smiling, looking up Kenichi was surprise to see the same girl from before, (_It's her again, still can't understand why she would leave such a nice school like her's to come to this place._) Kenichi thought and quickly turn away when she notice him staring at him and was even more surprise when she take a seat next to him.

"What the hell! What is this girl who's like an assassin doing sitting next to me?" Kenichi mutter under his breath still looking away before feeling a tapping on his shoulder and look to she her smiling at him once again.

"Hi, looks like we're in the same class..." Kenichi blink at her talking to him but as he stare at her he notice a weird light in her eye's that seem a little too close to the same light his old Master Apachal had for his liking.

"Yeah, let get along well." he said waving back nervously and his nodded back please to hear that, but even as the class started when ever he look at her and she look back Kenichi notice that light in her eye never went away.

* * *

"That got to be nice," Kenichi muse looking out the window in the hall with a sad smile, it was lunch break and he was busy staring at the karate club doing laps around the field with an expression of envy on his face. "Being able to train like that with others."

"Hey weak leg's, great job being on time for the first time since the year started." the voice of evil spoke behind him and not for the first time Kenichi wonder if he should do the world a favor by getting rid of that alien but the good guy in him won over once again.

"Shut up you interplanetary devil and go back to whatever world you came from..." Kenichi mutter flicking off the claw hand of Niijima Haruo from his shoulder less he try to brainwash him again.

"Come now Weak leg's, I just wanted to know about the new girl from your class. Is she cute? What her name?" Niijima said with his sharp teeth showing, Kenichi already knowing what was coming made up a simply plan quickly.

"Actually she right there." Kenichi said pointing behind Niijima who turn around and saw nothing.

"Where I don't see-" Niijima's word's cut off at no longer seeing Kenichi when he turn around, causing him to scowl.

"That damn Weak leg's, he's gotten pretty good at running away." stooping off, Niijima fail to notice the window he was by had been open and down at the ground level Kenichi was looking up and grinning at losing Niijima once again.

"Sorry Niijima but it's too soon for you to be trying to catch me, though it good the karate club was already gone or it'd had been hard to explain how I jump from the fourth floor window." Kenichi chuckle walking off though while he was busy being proud of himself he also fail to notice that at the top of the school building Miu Furinji was looking down at him with a smile that many people would call very dangerous (_No doubt about it, he just like me!_).

* * *

At an old abandoned warehouse, the inside wasn't anything special it had an old worn brown couch, two brown arm chairs that were also worn, and the most hideous green rug ever seen. Two girl's sit at a table playing cards fair-skinned young girl of average height with short unkempt red hair. She sports a slender frame with a small bust 'which if ask she would insists is average-size' and well-defined legs and butt. She was wearing a green cap and a short t-shirt with an A-shirt underneath showing. The jeans she wears are rather torn on the left side while mostly torn off from the thigh down on the right side.

"Awww! I lose again, Freya-nii never take it ease on me!" she cried getting an amuse smile out of the girl next to her, she had skin as brown as latte and bright blue eyes, she was dressed in a sleeveless pale blue shirt that hugged her torso and defined her well-endowed chest and strong stomach, blue jumpsuit bottoms that were close fitting without being constrictive and white sneakers.

"Didn't hear you crying when ever you win, beside that how the gathering going? Any useful ones in the first year's Kisara?" Freya ask leaning back in her chair as Kisara sigh.

"I'm having Tsukuba Saijo look through them but I doubt I'll find anyone whose a half way good fighter." Kisara mutter, nodding Freya stood up and crack her neck a bit before turning to the door.

"I see, Well I'm heading down town for a bit, however while your men are looking for new member's please keep in mind that Odin will be testing you for the Eight Fist soon, so I think it best you keep on training until then. " Freya told her walking away causing Kisara to look down and bite her thumb nail, (_I will have the Eight Fist rank! I can't fail... cause if I do, then I won't be able to ever face that boy again._) Kisara thought determined not to fail.

* * *

"What the heck?" Kenichi mumble staring at the karate club practice in shock, some were testing their skill against each other, other were being show how to stand in the right form, but those weren't what caught his eye, it was a boy name Mizunuma who had been degraded to a punching bag and was being beaten to a pulp by a larger first year name Daimonji.

"This suck!" Mizunuma scream jumping away and throwing off the helmet of his protection gear in a fit. "I join this place to learn karate, not to do this!"

"Shut up!" Daimonji yell grinning as he punch him in the face.

"Your weak, slow, and have no talent. being a punching bag is perfect for you. In fact you should be happy to be our punching bag!" Daimonji laugh walking away as Mizunuma stay on the ground rubbing his sore jaw.

"I don't like this, I'm quitting this club!" Mizunuma grunted but then felt a hand on his shoulder and look up to see Kenichi smiling at him.

"You shouldn't give up." Kenichi said causing Mizunuma eye's to widen before looking away.

"Thanks, but this isn't what I wanted, I've been picked on since middle school. I thought I could learn karate and fight back but this feel like the same thing as before." Mizunuma whisper feeling even more down, Kenichi just patted him on the shoulder again.

"I understand, some of these guys are total jerk's who only like to pick on the weak. But ya know, I kind of envy you, I'd really like to be in a club with others who like the same thing." Kenichi spoke sadly somewhat confusing Mizunuma, as the two talk neither notice Daimonji and his gang looking at them

"Hey isn't that Kenichi Shirahama, he got to be the only other kid bullied more than Mizunuma but he much better at running away." one of the club members said to Daimonji, who smirk.

"He's not here to try to join is he? We already got to deal with one weakling like Mizunuma, we don't need another one. I'll take care of him right now." Daimonji, said cracking his knuckle's as he began walking over to them with his crew laughing behind him at the pain Kenichi was about to feel.

"But why don't you join as well then." Mizunuma ask feeling that having someone in the club like him would make things a little but better, and if he did join then Mizunuma hope they could practice together. Kenichi just chuckle with a down cast look.

"I'd really like to but me and Martial Art clubs are-"

"Hey Shirahama! What the hell are you doing here!" Daimonji shouted horrifying Mizunuma when he saw the giant charging at Kenichi from behind with his fist raise, (_I'll just punch him in the head once. He'll fall down, start crying and run away, and never coming back!_) Daimonji grinned as his fist came closer to Kenichi's head, however at the last moment his eye's snapped wide open and he duck under the punch and sent a back hand fist to the left side of Daimonji rip cage! Spinning around Kenichi sent Daimonji flying across the room.

"Eh!?" Kenichi gasp just now realizing what he did as everyone look on in shock at what just happen, Tsukuba who was the top Martial Artist in the club could only stare in surprise at what he saw, (_That little brat, I always heard he was the weakest student in the school!_) he thought as Kenichi started shaking.

"I'm sorry! My body just acted on it own- I'm mean is was luck! Yeah just luck, there no way I... Sorry!" Kenichi said once more before running away as Mizunuma got up and ran after him.

"Kenichi-san! Wait up!" Mizunuma call out as the rest of the club stare in shock not knowing what to think before hearing Daimonji groaning as he wake back up and looking around in confusion.

"What- what happen? I'm- I mean... hehehe, that was just luck on his part, yeah he just got lucky right, Tsukuba-sempal?" Daimonji said with a shaky smile trying to play it off, Tsukuba said nothing just kept staring off at where kenichi had been.

"Daimonji, when you try to hit him, not only did he counter fast and hard but manage to send you flying! There was no luck about it at all." Tsukuba answer getting gasp out of the other member's, (_Kenichi Shirahama... I'll test his skills myself, and if he's good enough I'll take him to Kisara-sama._) Tsukuba thought with a lazy grinned.

* * *

Later, that day after school, Kenichi and Mizunuma could be seen walking on their way home.

"So you actually had a Martial Arts Master teach you how to fight?" Mizunuma ask once again as Kenichi sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, believe it or not but I can tell just from seeing those guys practice that I'm a whole lot stronger than all of them." Kenichi said and for some reason Mizunuma felt that he wasn't to happy about that.

"But then why don't you join? You could be the best in the club ease." Mizunuma stated though he also wonder why Kenichi let himself be bully some much if he was this strong when he could just beat up anyone who got in his way, Kenichi stop walking and sigh once again thinking it was best to explain to him why and hope Mizunuma would keep quite about him.

"It because if he did, then people wouldn't look at him the same anymore." the voice of a young girl spoke surprising the two, looking up to their left Kenichi and Mizunuma were surprise to see none other then Miu Furinji sitting on a high raise ledge.

"What are you talking-" Kenichi started only for him and Mizunuma to gasp at seeing her do a flip off the ledge going a good 20 feet into the air and landing right in front of them without doing any harm to herself.

"I'm right aren't I, if we don't hide who we are, then people might not accept us. Because of how we look or what we could do." Miu stated with a smile however this sent all kind of warning bell off in Kenichi's head.

"Kenichi-san! What are you doing!?" Mizunuma gasp seeing Kenichi go into a stance, and gasp once again at seeing Miu do the same.

"I see, your a Muay Thai user." Miu commented knowing the stance from seeing once of the Master's at her home use it.

"Yeah, but why are you picking a fight with me...? And what up with that stance your using, I don't know it!" Kenichi replied as Mizunuma who had realized what was about to happen take a step back.

"Fight me and find out." Miu grinned before jumping in the air and launching a kick at Kenichi who block it with his arm and return with a elbow at her Miu but she out of the way. As the battle got started neither of the two notice the young woman down the road from them staring at the two with a raise eye brow.

"Oh... I looks like I found something good."

* * *

"To be continue.

Need feed back on this one so please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Ellen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi, or any of their characters.

* * *

"Whoa!" was the only thing Mizunuma could say as he watch Miu flipping through the air and launching a spinning kick at Kenichi who went to use his forearm to block it, "Fuurinji Benikawasem!" Kenichi found his guard completely over come by the fast and powerful kick from mid-air dealt to his head sending him to the ground hard but then quickly jump to his feet with his head ringing a little.

"What insane power! Are you trying to kill me!?" Kenichi yell as Miu landed back on her feet and turn to Kenichi grinning madly.

"Not really but I'd like to see what you can really do, so come at me for real!" Miu yell doing a power dash at Kenichi who take a step back and a deep breath "Sork Klub!" Kenichi yell catching Miu punch and spin his body around to the back her aiming an elbow strike to the back of her head, Miu only barely block it with her palm before spinning around bringing her feet off the ground to her chest and launch them at Kenichi open stomach who counter by letting go of her fist and use his forearm to block but was still push away.

"Amazing!" Mizunuma gasp as he look on in shock at the skills they both had while not far from them the same person from before stood where she was looking on, impress by what she saw.

"Ow that last attack really hurt." Miu said with a grin while shaking the hand she use to block his Sork Klub as it stun more than a little from the attack while Kenichi look on feeling guilt.

"Sorry but my Master made sure I understood not to hold back against another Martial Artist, even if it was a girl." Kenichi spoke, truth be told Kenichi hated fighting girl's all together but something had happen that made it almost in impossible to whole back against any girl unless she was clearly weaker then him or a non-Martial Artist.

"Even if your a girl, if your a fellow Martial Artist I'll take you on as a equal!' Kenichi declare getting a wide smile from Miu and a smile from the one watching them. Miu at that moment drop her stands.

"Good enough for me." Miu said suddenly acting more hyperactive as she race up to Kenichi to his surprise and claps his hands.

"In that case can you be my friend!?" she ask in bubbly tone shocking the two at the 180 Miu just pull.

"You see, I've never been really good at making friends so It be nice if you became my first! And since you know Martial Arts it all the better!" Kenichi mind was spinning as he try to process everything she just said as Mizunuma hit the ground at how a cute girl like that was asking to be friends with Kenichi.

"Umm, sure? NO WAIT! Why did you attack than if you just wanted to be friends?" Kenichi ask catching himself, Miu for her part look at bit confuse at his words.

"But my grandfather always say, when meeting another Martial Artist you both should have a little spar to get to no one another." Miu told him lightly as if that made perfect sense and Kenichi's face fell, (_What kind of nut job grandfather does she have?_) Kenich thought not sure he even wanted to find out but then shake his head thinking that was just how she was raise.

"Well that make a _little_ sense, and I guess I don't mind being friends with you, you'd be my first real friend in a while." Kenich said getting a gasp of happiness from Miu then felt a tap of his shoulder only to turn to see Mizunuma smiling nervously.

"Hey kenichi-san, I'm your friend too ya know, ya didn't forget about me, right?" Mizunuma ask but Kenichi just blink at him.

"Ah Mizunuma! I completely forgot you were even here." Kenich spurted out and quickly regretted it as Mizunuma silently wept at feeling that he had forgotten him so quickly causing Miu to sweat drop as Kenichi try to cheering him up. Else where the one from before who had been watching them turn away from the three and began to leave.

"It look like the fun part is over, too bad I wanted to see what else they could do." She mumble walking off, (_Tomorrow I'll tell Kisara-sama about them._) she thought heading off into the darkness. On that evening the three could be seen walking to a ice cream parlor to get to know one another better.

"So you were train by a Master in Muay Thai for several years?" Mui ask, she already guess the style was Muay Thai from the beginning but hadn't known he was train by a Master.

"Yeah, not just Muay Thai, but also some Muay Boran. I don't like using that style though since it mainly meant to badly hurt or kill people." Kenichi replied getting a nodded of approve from Miu.

"That good to hear, killing is wrong, I'm so happy to hear you say that. My way of fighting is the Fuurinji style, a Hybrid Martial Arts but most of the time if I don't hold back I could really hurt somebody or even kill them!" Miu grinned completely missing the 'WTF' look from the Mizunuma (_They can kill people... if they don't hold back?_) Mizunuma thought wondering just how powerful these two were.

"So you know where I'm coming from, though I've never heard of the Fuurinji style before." Kenich said though in the back of his mind Kenich silently wonder why it seem like he heard of the name Fuurinji before.

"What! You care to repeat that!?" a loud yell caught their attention, Kenichi, Miu, and Mizunuma turn the corner to see a young girl kneel at a old man while looking up at the some guy around her with a scary expression.

"Ah, that Izumi-san!" Kenichi gasp recognizing the young long black hair girl from as Miu and Mizunuma turn to him.

"Kenichi-san, you know her?" Mizunuma ask speaking up for the first time and he nodded.

"Yell, she the president of the gardening club and the only member aside from me there." Kenichi replied getting a sweat drop from Mizunuma (_We have a __gardening club... and he in it?_).

"I'm fine miss. just hurry up in get out of here!" the old man said bring their attention back to him and Izumi, the latter of who was trying to help him up.

"Sure, after I get you some help." Izumi said knowing he hurt his back when they push him down, Izumi was stop from doing so when a man with a scar on his forehead grab her by the shoulder and pulled the girl to his face.

"Bitch! Don't at ignore me! I said do you care to repeat what you just said!?" He yell in Izumi face who look like she was scare out of her mind, however at that moment he felt someone grab his wrist and turn to see Kenichi holding it before gripping it hard making him wince and let go of Izumi.

"What the fuck! Who the hell are you!" he roar snitching him arm back, (_What the hell! When did they..._) Mizunum's eye look like they were about to pop of his head as he just now realized they were no longer beside him. Kenichi was now standing in front of Izumi and Miu was kneel down helping the old man up.

"Are you alright mister?" Miu ask the old who look surprise to see her there as did Izumi who was blushing at seeing Kenichi come to save her in such a dashing way.

"I'm Kenich and this is my friend, so why are you man handling her so roughly?' Kenichi demanded to know, he hated when others were bully because they were weak... it reminded him of how he use to be. The scar head man look like he was getting piss off now.

"Punk it seem you don't get how things work so let me explain it to you ya." the gangstar said pumping up his ego and Mizunum had got a bad feeling about this.

"We park in the middle of the road, that weakling old man being stupid decide to walk in our way so we push him out of it, then that little glasses bitch came out of no where yelling 'We should be mean to old people' and tried to help him out. So I was just putting her in her place!" he said getting tick marks on Kenichi and Miu's forehead at his dumb reason.

"Well she right, you can't be mean to old people or weakling just because there not as strong as you!" Miu said standing up and glaring at them.

(_Miu-san, are you crazy!_) Mizunum thought wondering why she was picking a fight with thugs and turn to Kenich to tell him they needed to talk her out of this but saw him glaring at them too (_Wait he not about to-_) Mizunum's fear were to his dismay confirm.

"Yeah, now apologize, before you get hurt!" Kenich growl, normally he was not one for violents but also was not one for watching other people get bully either, Mizunum on the other hand? (_I made friends with a pair of LUNATICS!_) Mizunum thought now freaking the heck out as Izumi look on in fear for Kenichi and this blond hair girl she didn't know.

"Why you little brats!" one of the three man yell aiming a punch at Kenich's head from behind but caught it without even looking, "Okay now I'm mad! Kao Loi!" Kenichi yell spinning around and grabs the man by the head before delivering a powerful knee strike to his face while bringing the opponents head down forcing to flying backward and head first into the ground knocking him out.

"Why you!" another one yell using a pipe and swing it at Kenichi but didn't see Miu flipping over head and landed back heel to his forehead knocking him. the last one of the thugs look at Kenichi and Miu in shock as they glare at him, (_These two are not normal!_) he, Mizunum, Izumi, and the old man all thought but neither of them notice the person that was walking up to them.

"Eh, I was wondering why there was so much noise this way but I end up finding one of the people I was looking for." a soft female voice said, everyone turning around was confuse to see a small young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and a mini skirt while holding a sword in a wrapping of cloth in her arm's.

"Ellen-chan, It you!" Kenichi gasp happy to see the little girl who smile brightly as the others look on in wonder at the girl who show up out of the blue... though at that point something hit Miu.

"Ellen... but that the name of the person Shigure said was her..." Miu began but then had a sweat drop run down her face as she turn to Kenichi, (_Now that I think about it, this Muay Thai user move an awful lot like... There no way!_) Miu thought as she felt like she just realize who these two are.

"What are you doing in Japan?" Kenichi ask having walk up next to her and kneel next to the girl who seem very happy to see him, mean while the last standing thug was getting very tick off that he was forgotten so easily but was glad for this as he reach in his coat and pull out a hand gun.

"That it, none of you move!" he yell freezing Mizunum, Izumi, and the old man at the site of the gun while Kenichi and Miu's eye's narrow.

"Make one more move and I'll shoot ya all full of lead! Look like I found some kid's to sell on the black market! HEHEHE!" he laugh thinking he had the upper hand, but suddenly the cloth around Ellen's sword fell on Kenichi shoulder's as she jump over him and did a series of flips with her sword out, landing in front of the thug and proceed to slash through his gun while he was still holding it.

"Your handling of that weapon is very poor, there no way I'd lose to you. I'd never be able to face my Master again if I did." Ellen said sheathing her blade as the thug look down at her shaking at how close the girl came to cutting him in two and was about to shoot when... 'KTANKG' that would be the sound of his gun snapping in half into two perfectly cut pieces... seeing this cause him to pass out and Miu's glass fell down her nose while Mizunum, Izumi, and the old man look like their eye's were about to pop out of there head at what they saw.

"That was Kousaka Ryuu, Hien Sandan Giri..." Miu whisper in shock as she now knew who this girl was and since Kenichi was a Muay Thai user and clearly knew her well, she also now understood how he came to be.

"You've gotten a lot better since last time you used that attack." Kenichi commented not surprise at all by what she just did as Ellen turn to him grinning.

"Yep I kept up my training the whole time but I've learn as much as I can on my own and since my Father has finally move here I wanted to continue my training under sensei." Ellen stated, Mizunum and Izumi couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about as Miu slowly walk up to them.

"Umm Kenichi-san, Ellen-chan... both of you were train by high class Master's weren't you?" Miu ask causing the two to look at her.

"Yep! They were a bit odd but they were the best at what they taught us!" Kenichi said remembering his time with his old Master as did Ellen but they didn't take notice of the sweat drop Miu had running running down the side of her face.

"Odd huh, their name's wouldn't happen to be Shigure-san and Apachai-san?" now it was time for both Ellen and Kenichi to be startled.

"Huh, how did you- wait a minute, Miu... Furinji...o_0!? Now I remember! Furinji was the last now of the old man Apachai-shishou said he live with!" Kenichi yell and Ellen also gasp in understanding who Miu was.

"No way, this is the granddaughter of the Elder that Shigure-sensei told us about!?" she cried pointing at Miu, it was clear as day to anyone Mizunum and Izumi were becoming more and more confuse by the second but as for Miu? "No...way."

"Apachai-san... and Shigure-san... THOSE TWO WERE ACTUALLY TELLING THE TRUTH ABOUT HAVING THEIR OWN DISCIPLE'S!?"

* * *

To be continue.


	4. Chapter 4 Return of the Disciple's!

Disclaimer: the only thing I own are the clothes my back, the money in my account, and the sad knowledge of knowing this will never happen.

* * *

In a large dojo name Ryozanpaku, six Master's were relaxing while waiting for a certain someone to come home.

"Miu sure is late getting here, I wonder what taking her so long?" Akisame Koetsuji wonder out loud as he sit drinking some tea in the main hall, he was a man of above-average height and messy brown hair and was wearing a hakama. Despite his seemingly small physique, he also had a small and well-groomed mustache with unique yet dull and nearly colorless pupils in his eyes.

"Who... knows. Miu will come back... when she ready." Shigure Kosaka spoke sitting next to him, she was a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair usually tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She was wearing a purple choker around her neck and dresses in a small pink kimono with long purple stocking and sandals.

Holding a cup of tea, Shigures left eye twitch a little and reach inside her to kimono to quickly pull out two throwing stars before flicking them at the opening in the dojo door. A yep of surprise was heard from someone.

"SHIGURE! You broke my camera and ruin my hat!" shouted a short man middle-aged man with a long pointed out Chinese mustache. He was wearing typical Chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover the bald part of his head but said now had a large cut don the middle and he was holding a broken camera.

"Then next time... you use that camera, don't point it at me." Shigure replied sipping her tea but then tense when she saw Kensei Ma grin.

"That fine because I have already taken quite a few pictures for myself!" he laugh holding up five pictures in each hand of Shigure's loin cloth, but suddenly started to sweat drop at the killing aura said person began releasing! "Kensei... Ma!"

* * *

Else where, outside the dojo Miu walk up to it with Kenichi, Ellen, Mizunuma, and Izuma behind. Miu still couldn't believe that Apachi and Shigure had not be playing around when they said they had disciple's, but no matter how she look at it Kenichi and Ellen fighting style pretty much scream I was taught by the youngest Master's at Ryozanpaku.

"So this is it huh? I always wonder what type of place Apachi-shishou stay at... it looks older than I thought it would." Kenichi spoke as Izuma look at him while pushing her glasses up, after seeing what he could do and learning he was a Martial Artist she was surprise. Even though they were in the same club Izuma hadn't known this about him and wanted to see just what type of person his master was, Kenichi didn't know it but Izuma kind of had a crush on him and wanted to know more about him.

"Who care about the building, just can't wait to see Shigure-sensei again." Ellen cheer pretty much bouncing on her feet an excitement, Miu couldn't help but smile at the girl please that Shigure was so close with someone outside the dojo. Mizunuma on the other hand just take everything in while thinking (_This is my chance, if even a little girl can become so strong, then so can I!_) Mizunuma thought with detention. Miu had mention that beside Kenichi's and Ellen's Master's, her grandfather train her and beside him there was three other Master's at the dojo as well!

"I'll get one of the remaining Master's to train me and pay back those punks who used to pick on me!" Mizunuma whisper to himself as Miu walk up to the dojo door, with an open palm Miu push the doors open with ease and walk inside with the other's.

"Hey everyone, I'm back and guess what I-" Miu was cut off when they saw Kensei jump over the top of the dojo and land on the ground unharmed while keeping his hat on.

"Shigure, don't you think your going a bit over broad!" Kensei call as a female shadow leap over the top with her arm's held out causing Ellen to smile widely.

"YAY! It Shigure-sensei!" she cheer as the woman throw several throwing stars at Kensei but then sweat drop at see the students down below and hope Miu could stop them as Kensei ran away.

"KYAAA!" Izuma cried when Kenichi stop a shuriken from hitting her in the face then caught another two heading for his chest, Ellen easily caught two in each hand that nearly hit her while grinning like this was a game, and Miu manage to catch two just in inch from her face with her right hand and the last one that almost hit Mizunuma with her left, said look like he was about to pass out from fright (_What kind of dojo is this!?_) he thought shaking like a leaf.

"Sorry about that Miu... I was trying... to get Kensei and- Ellen!?" Shigure gasp surprise to see the little girl standing next to Miu, Ellen happy to hear her name drop the shurikens and race to Shigure jumping into her arm's!

"Shigure-sensei! I finally found you!" Ellen shouted with joy as Shigure look down stun to see the girl but then gave a soft smile before picking her up.

"It good to see you again, Ellen." Shigure said warmly hugging her back, Kenichi, Miu, Mizunuma, and Izuma couldn't help but notice how the two look like a mother holding her child for the first time after being gone for so long.

"Hey what with all the racket, did Shigure finally kill Kensei?" a large man said walking from around the dojo, a tall and largely muscled tan-skinned man. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face with a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. He was shirtless while wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with bandages wrapped around his forearms. Next to him was a man just as large as him who Kenichi recognize immediately.

"Apachi-shishou!" Kenichi exclaimed happy to seeing the giant Thai who blink at seeing Kenichi but then look over joy.

"KENICHI! You came to Ryozapaku!" Apachi yell suddenly appearing behind them much to Mizunuma and Izuma shock before sweeping Kenichi off the ground and throwing him in the air like a hacky sack even as Kenichi protest.

"This is Kenichi's Master!?" Izuma gasp at the towering man who was tossing Kenichi around like a rag doll.

"Well no denying it now, these two are most certainly their disciple's." Miu sigh but then smile at how happy Shigure and Apachi was, at that moment Miu heard someone call her name and turn to see her grandfather standing next to Akisame, Sakaki, and Kensei waving for her to come over. she quickly wonder over to them with Mizunuma and Izuma who thought it best to stay close to her while Kenichi and Ellen.

"Hey Miu, it not like you to bring friends over, who are those two and how come Apachi and Shigure seem to know them?" Sakaki ask drinking a bottle of beer, all of them raise an eye brow at the nerves smile Miu gave them.

"Remember when Shigure and Apachi both left for a long time and when they came back said they had been off training their new students?" Miu ask before slowly pointing at Ellen chatting away with Shigure and Kenichi still being throw in the air by Apachi while yelling to put him down. Kensei and Sakaki's jaw drop at realizing what Miu was saying while Aksame and the Elder both just stare with a blank look on their faces but on the inside they were just as shock.

"You have got to be kidding! Apachi had a disciple who live through his training!" Sakaki exclaimed.

"Yeah and your telling me Shigure had her own one this whole time? I thought she was just mixing things up again when she said she take a job to train a girl who became her disciple." Kensei added.

* * *

Walking into abandon warehouse was a blond her girl that could easily be mistaken for a boy. She was tall and had a lean build with distinctively long blonde hair. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, dark pants, and a long blue coat that reaches down to just above her ankles. coming into the main hall she was surprise to see Kisara smashing bricks throw at her with her boots.

"Kisara-sama! I thought you headed home already." she said walking up to the beautiful young girl of average height. She had fair skin, full lips, and strikingly bright green eyes with a slender frame and fairly small breast, and curvy hips. She also has a well-defined butt and long, muscularly toned legs . She has shiny, red hair which and a wears green cap on. She wore a short t-shirt with an A-shirt underneath showing. The jeans she was wearing are torn on the left side while mostly torn off from the thigh down on the right side.

"Shiratori! I was just getting some extra training in, but why did you come back, I let you off for the day remember?" Kisara replied jumping in the air and crushing another brick with a kick.

"I know but I was planing on make a reminder for myself about something, however since your still here I'll tell you now." Shiratori said catching Kisara's attention, telling her underlings to pause on throwing the bricks Kisara grab a towel and take a seat on her chair.

"Is that so, you find something interesting?" Kisara ask getting comfortable.

"Yes I recently saw two students sparing outside your school today, they both seem to be quite strong and may make nice recruit's." Shiratori said causing Kisara to perk up at this.

"Go on." Kisara urge.

"The first was a girl name Fūrinji Miu, she seem quite skill and move through the air like a bird." Kisara tap her chin at hearing this, (_Miu huh, I think I heard the other kids talking about her._) Kisara thought as Shiratori went on.

"The second was a boy name Shirahama Kenichi and he..." Kisara's mind trail off to Shiratori's talking at the mention of his name and was blinking at the girl not sure if she heard right.

"I'm sorry Shiratori, but did you say his name was... Kenichi?"

* * *

Sometime later after everyone had calm down they all went to the dojo hall and were sitting cross leg style with tea in front of them.

"Now that everything's been taken care of I believe some introduction are in order." said the Elder, a towering fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair . His hair reach to his mid-back and also sports a chest-length beard, macho mustache, and strands forming a thick antenna-like shape hanging in front of his face. Despite his clear advanced age, he has largely muscular and well-defined built with a few wrinkles.

"Eh right, I'm Shirahama Kenichi. Apachi's disciple up until a little over a year ago, please to make your acquaintance." Kenichi said bowing, Kensei and Sakaki's manage to keep their face from twitching at confirming the Master, student relationship between Apachi and Kenichi but were still shock no matter how many times they heard it.

"Hoho, so you are the disciple Apachi told us so much about, you sure are a polite young man." Fūrinji Hayato spoke as Apachi smile proud to have the others meet his disciple. Ellen who was sitting by Shigure spoke next.

"And my name is Ellen Johnson, Shigure-sensei came to America on a job to help me get ready to learn about Japanese culture but ended teaching me about swords and weapons as well." Ellen explain as the other listen in on the little girl.

"It was supposed to be only a week but after my father saw how well we were getting along he pay to have her stay and keep training me for the next three months!" almost everyone's eye's widen when they remember Shigure leaving for a little over three months and came back saying she had been oversea teaching a young girl name Ellen who had became her disciple. They were even more surprise when Shigure handed Miu 25,000 American dollars from the long job.

"Doing that time Shigure-sensei taught me five techniques and I've kept up in training in them since than." Ellen continue but then look up at Shigure with stars in her eye's.

"But now that I'm in Japan, my father said it okay to continue learning under Shigure-sensei!" other then Apachi the member's of Ryozanpaku were stun at how happy the girl was at just seeing Shigure again, Shigure on the other hand? Her smile faultier a little at the girl, it was something only Akisame notice.

"Hey Kenichi-san, from the way things seem... you and Ellen-chan clearly mat each other before today, right?" Miu ask but it was Apachi answer.

"Kenichi and Apachi ran into Shigure while she was training Ellen just before Apachi and Shigure return to Ryozanpaku." Apachi told Miu but then a thought hit Sakaki.

"Come to think of it, you left Ryozanpaku for a few years, you never did tell us where you went doing that time." Sakaki spoke, the people at Ryozanpaku were never one to pry into others lives but with everything that was coming out of the wood works he really want to know now.

"Aw, you must be talking about our training journey." Kenichi said peeking their interest.

"When I first ask Apachi to become my Master I needed to get my mother and father's permission first. They were a bit, on the ropes, at first about Apachi-shishou teaching me but they got use to him after a while."

"HA! It be a surprise if they weren't " Sakaki said knowing the 28 year old Master could go over broad.

"Well after training me for about six months, Apachi-shishou ask my parents if he could take me on a training journey! I mom agree because she trusted Apachi-shishou but it take a whole day before my dad gave in.

"Eh wait a second... Apachi had left Ryozanpaku for five years but kept sending back large funds to Ryozanpaku. Are you telling me that, the whole time he was actually training you.

"Apap! Apachi wanted to be like the Elder when he was traveling around with Miu. So Apachi take his disciple on training journey too! Doing that time Apachi and Kenichi take on a lot of missions, Kenichi's mother had taught Apachi a lot of things like how to count and use money, and how to use the mailing system."

"So Apachi was about to send some of the money he made back to Ryozanpaku!" Apachi told them, this time the only members of the dojo his mouth didn't drop was the elder and Shigure as everyone stare in shock at what they were told, they had been wondering where he was getting the money to send back but to hear that it was doing the training journey was mind blowing.

Unknown to all but Akisame it was because Apachi helping out the dojo that made Shigure go looking for a job as she felt left out being the only one to not bring money in, that was when she ran into a new paper ad about Ellen needing someone to teach her how to speak Japanese culture.

As all of this was going on Izuma and Mizunuma could only look on expressionless, they had known that Kenichi, Ellen, and Miu had been train my Master but this was more than they thought possible, Kenichi had been on a five year training journey!? And from the sound of it so had Miu but her's may have been longer! Just how much had these two been through!?

"I'm impress Apachi, taking on a disciple is hard enough but actually taking them on a training journey is quite an impressive!" the Elder spoke causing Apachi to blush at the praise but then a certain light appear in his eye's that Kenichi had come to fear when ever he saw it in his Master's.

"However now that you have something of a back story on them... I'd like to see just what level of skill Kenichi-kun is currently at!" the Elder commented getting the others Master to grinned interested as well.

"Yeah he was train by Apachi for several years for he should be at a reasonable high level, right?" Sakaki stated and Kenichi began to sweat bullets as he remember that while Apachi may have gong ease on him as a smell child as Kenichi got older Apachi started holding back less and less to the point that Apachi had to learn how to control his strength other wise he just send Kenichi flying every time they train.

"Yeah, Kenichi has become real strong under Apachi's watch, Apachi thinks Kenichi can take on just about anyone at the disciple class!" Apachi thoughtlessly boosted about Kenichi and making said person want to tell his Master to shut up but then the Elder stood up over shadowing Kenichi and seeming to be glaring down at him with a menacing grin.

"In that case, Kenichi! YOU! Will face Miu!" the Elder said calming down in a split second then gesturing to his granddaughter and causing Kenichi to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"That fine, it will be nice to be able to train with someone my own age for once." Miu stated with a smile and Kenichi return it.

"Yeah, after Apachi brought me back home, other than training on my own I haven't been able to find a real challenge since than." Kenichi replied as he and Miu stood up, Izuma was startled by this.

"Wait, are you two planing on fighting, but why now? Friends shouldn't-" she was cut off when Mizunuma put his hand on her shoulder shaking his head for her to stop, (_The first fight was just them getting to know one another better, but now their going at it for real!_) Mizunuma thought wanting to see just what they could really do.

Walking outside Kenichi and Miu take their place's across each other, Mizunuma and Izuma were seated on the back doors stares with Akisame and Kensei, Sakaki was lean on a banister next to Apachi while Shigure sat on the roof with Ellen in her lap, and lastly the Elder stood in between Kenichi and Miu. The former then did a flip in the air slipping out of her clothing now only wearing a purple spandex Kenichi had unbutton his school jacket and taken it off before doing the same with the button up, Izuma blush at seeing the well define body Kenichi was sporting as to them he look like a builder.

"Look like Apachi's train has done him some good." Akisame said impress with Kenichi's build, Miu smile widen even more at seeing this and take a fighting stands as Kenichi enter the Tang Guard Muay stands.

"Tang Guard Muay, eh? Not bad, well let the watch... BEGAIN!" the Elder declare causing Miu to shoot at Kenichi by jumping in med air "Fūrinji Benikawasemi!" Miu yell launching a fast and powerful kick from mid-air to Kenichi's head but he shot off the ground too "Gemon Tepii!" Kenichi shouted with a flying knee! their attacks clash creating a smell shock wave and the battle began!

* * *

Back at Kisara's HQ, Kisara's mind was racing at hearing Kenichi's name, "It can't be the same guy right, there no way something like me meeting the boy from back then would happen so soon..." Kisara mutter over and over again trying to keep herself from getting her hopes up. Shiratori was rather confusion as to what was wrong, she was sure Kisara would be happy but for some reason that didn't seem to be the case.

"Kisara-sama." a mono tone voice said from the door way, everyone look to see Saijo Tsukuba heading their way. Reaching Kisara he stop and bow.

"Kisara-sama, following your orders I found someone who may be of use to you." he stated then reach into the pocket of his shirt and pull out a photo then handed it to Kisara, when the red head and Shiratori saw who was on it they gasp in disbelieve.

"His name is Shirahama-"

"Kenichi..." Kisara finish surprising him as she stare at the photo with wide eye's at seeing her old friend again, it was clear now to Shiratori that Kisara knew the boy in some way but how she didn't know.

"Kisara-sama, is something wrong?" Tsukuba ask but she said nothing and just kept staring at the photo for a full minute. It was at the moment a dark smirk over came her face and Kisara's eye narrow.

"So Kenichi after all this time we found one another again... I wonder just how strong you have become..."

* * *

To Be Continue.


End file.
